Inevitable
by thescissoring
Summary: A hundred images flashed through Maxwell's mind. Pulling her close and kissing her, leading her up the stairs and to his bedroom, and ripping the clothes from her body. He thought of taking her into his bed and making her come undone.


"Good night, people," Niles bid them informally as he hurried to his room, furiously working at the lipstick stain Miss Babcock had left on his mouth. Fran shook her head in disbelief, hanging her purse on the banister and taking off her coat.

"Miss Fine, how much did I have to drink tonight?"

"Uh, not as much as them."

"When two people spend as much time around each other as those two, something like this is bound to happen," Maxwell said.

"Yeah, I suppose it's inevitable…" Fran trailed off catching Maxwell's eye, the space between them growing smaller. She could smell his cologne and it made her dizzy.

"Are you… thinking what I'm thinking?" Maxwell asked her, and this caught Fran off guard.

"What are you thinking?" She wasn't sure, but the way he set his jaw and swallowed hard, looking quickly to her lips and back to her eyes definitely gave her a clue.

"I'm thinking about…" A hundred images flashed through Maxwell's mind. Pulling her close and kissing her, leading her up the stairs and to his bedroom, and ripping the clothes from her body. He thought of taking her into his bed and making her come undone. But then he remembered his place. It wouldn't be proper. She worked for him, this wasn't appropriate. "...taking a shower and going to bed." He threw his coat into her arms and rushed past her up the stairs.

"Wait." Fran caught his arm before he moved too far away from her. He turned towards her but wouldn't meet her gaze. "I know that's not what you were thinking. Won't you tell me?" She slid her hand down his arm to hold his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Maybe… show me?" She climbed the two stairs that separated them and took his other hand in hers. Maxwell's brow furrowed. He wanted her desperately. But how could he let something like this happen? He didn't want to see her end up hurt, and he wasn't sure he could give her everything she wanted, everything she deserved. But after the evening they had shared, talking, laughing, getting to know each other, he couldn't go back to how things were before. He couldn't see her as just Miss Fine: the nanny. She had shared stories and secrets with him that she said not even Val knew about her. He realized that, while she spent the evening waiting for Lenny, he had spent the evening falling for _her_. As if reading his mind, Fran smiled at him. He didn't yet realize that she had been falling for him, too.

"Show me." She placed her palm on his jaw and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. This lit a fire in Maxwell, a burning desire to touch her, to make her lose herself in pleasure and know that _he _had done it to her. The rational part of him knew he should refuse her, but the way she was looking at him, eyes hazy and lips parted was making it harder to remember why. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He stepped backwards up the next couple of stairs and she followed behind him as he turned and led her by the hand.

His bedroom was the closest, just around the corner from the staircase. He threw the door open and closed it quietly once they were on the other side. Fran leaned back against the door and pulled Maxwell to her by his jacket. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her, feeling her melt into him. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth to her as he ran his hands up over her back, pulling her closer. Fran pulled her mouth away from his breathlessly.

"I guess I _was _thinking what you were thinking," she murmured, reaching for his mouth to wipe off some of her lipstick. He took her hand and kissed her palm, then her wrist, the scent of her spicy perfume intoxicating him. He kissed his way to her shoulder before finding her neck, nipping and kissing the skin above her collarbone, under her ear, at her throat. Her knees were weak and she held onto him for support. He reached for the zipper at the back of her dress, then hesitated.

"Do you really want this, Miss Fine?" Fran frowned.

"Yes. And genug with the 'Miss Fine' already." She reached for his belt buckle. "You can call me Fran… Well, if you keep kissing me like that, you can call me whateva the hell you want." She unbuckled it and pulled it through his belt loops before throwing it on the floor. Maxwell kissed her again and pulled her zipper down slowly, and once it was undone she wiggled free of the straps. She stood before him in a lacy black bra, her dress bunched up around her waist. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as Maxwell admired her. He kissed his way from her neck to her chest, stopping just above the lace border of her bra. Fran sighed contentedly and combed her fingers through the grey streak in Maxwell's hair. He told her once that it had shown up around the same time she had. She liked the idea that she had left a mark on him. She hoped that tonight he'd leave one on her.

Maxwell placed his hands on her hips as she pulled him up to kiss him again. She pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt, but after only undoing a few buttons, she pulled it roughly out from his waistband and over his head. She dropped her hands to his shoulders and ran them over his bare chest, finding his pecs particularly enticing. He was soft but strong, and she admired the defined muscles of his abdomen. She felt his thumbs slide between her skin and her dress before he pushed it over her bottom and let it pool around her ankles. She stepped out of it and kicked it to the side.

"My god, Miss… Fran. You are so beautiful." Maxwell pulled her to him and kissed her, running his hands over her sides and back, eventually settling on her bare bottom. Fran leaned into his touch and worked open the button and zipper of his pants. She pushed them down until they fell off on their own, leaving him in just his boxers. His hands were still on her bottom and he squeezed her lightly, making her grimace. He immediately pulled away.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He was so concerned, she felt a rush of affection for him and stroked his cheek.

"No, not at all but… This _had _to happen on a week when I'm retaining," she lamented. "My ass is huge!" Maxwell laughed and replaced his hands on her backside.

"I think it's perfect."

Fran swatted him playfully, then reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. However, before she could remove it herself, Maxwell had already dug his fingers under the lace and pulled it down, exposing her breasts.

"Patience, mistah," Fran chastised him with a wink, but she really loved his passion and enthusiasm. She threw the garment off to the side. Maxwell dipped his head to her chest and kissed trails from freckle to freckle before reaching one of her nipples. He kissed it, then enveloped it with his mouth. He suckled her gently, flicking his tongue over her nipple, and reached for the other, rolling it between his fingers until it was hard. Fran tried to speak, but her mouth didn't seem able to form words. A string of moans and gasps fell from her lips, only serving to spur Maxwell on. He released her nipple from his mouth and returned his hands to her hips, dipping his fingers under the lace of her thong and gently pulling it down her legs. He lifted her up once she was free of her underwear and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across the room.

Maxwell sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt before her. He nudged her knees apart and kissed his way up her thighs until he reached her dripping wet center, her swollen clit poking out between the slick folds. He met her gaze before kissing the soft curls between her legs. Her perfume seemed concentrated here, and it mixed with the scent of her arousal, driving him crazy. With two fingers he parted her lips and smirked when he heard her gasp softly. She gasped again, louder, when his tongue met her clit. She gripped the sheets tightly in her fists. He licked a few circles around her clit before licking her fully from bottom to top, and sucking her clit into his mouth. He pushed two fingers inside of her and curled them just so, making her buck her hips. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him. The sight of him with his head between her thighs was insanely erotic, and definitely something she had fantisized about before. She lie flat again and ran her hands through his hair, gently pushing him closer to her. He seemed to know exactly how she liked to be touched, and within minutes, he was expertly bringing her close to the edge. He thrust his fingers into her while flicking his tongue over her clit. Her breathing became labored as her back arched, and she slurred his name.

"Oh, Max… Max… Max - Oh, Mister Sheffield!" she cried out as she came. Maxwell watched her face contort with pleasure and felt her tighten around his fingers, her arousal pooling in his palm. He felt a sense of pride knowing he had done this to her. He joined Fran on the bed as she caught her breath, kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his mouth which gave her an idea. She broke their kiss and reached for his hand and brought it to her mouth, licking herself off of his fingers. He watched her with widened eyes. She winked at him and ran her fingers down his chest and stomach.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about that?" Fran asked him, running her hand over the bulge in his boxers. She felt his cock twitch and raised an eyebrow at him. "Probably as many times as you've thought about this."

"Ah, well. I suppose there may have been a time… or two…" he slurred as she wrapped her hand him and gently squeezed. Maxwell closed his eyes and Fran pushed him down onto the bed. She pulled his boxers off and wrapped her hand around him again, this time leaning forward to swirl her tongue over the tip. Maxwell grunted in surprise and opened his eyes. He hadn't expected her to do that. She licked him from base to tip a few times before wrapping her lips around the tip as she continued to expertly tease him with her tongue. He caught her wrist in his hand as she reached for him again.

"Fran."

"You don't like that?" She asked, embarrassed. She made to move away from him but he sat up and held onto her. Words were never something he was good with. Moments were not his forte. So now he ignored every instinct telling him to apologize and over-explain himself. He looked her in the eye and stroked her cheek with his free hand.

"I want to make love to you," he said. "I want to…" He trailed off as she gazed at him with those big brown eyes that always seemed to make him lose his train of thought. He blinked a few times, still unsure of what he wanted to say. "I want to drive you wild," he offered, instantly regretting his choice of words, though he still meant them. Moments would never be his forte, he realized. But the smile on Fran's face told him that they didn't have to be. She knew how hard it was for him to be emotionally candid, and the fact that he tried was a huge milestone in her opinion. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him leaning forward to kiss him, but pulled away as she began to laugh.

"What could possibly be so funny?" He asked, a touch of hurt in his voice. He had been incredibly vulnerable and she was laughing at him?

"Oh, Max, I'm sorry." She kissed him again. "But only _you _would be that thoughtful and sweet after… going down on a woman." She cringed slightly at her own choice of words, wondering for a moment if she had been too crass. "Any other man would have… wouldn't have stopped me." He looked at her, slightly confused.

"You're not selfish," Fran explained, reading his expression. She leaned forward again and nuzzled his neck, breathing in the comforting scent of Aramis. Maxwell wrapped his arms around her and gently flipped them over so he was now lying in between her legs.

"I'd still like to make good on that offer, you know." Maxwell found Fran's center with his fingers and teased her, making sure she was ready for him.

"Far be it from me to stop you."

Maxwell raised his hips and Fran could feel his arousal pressing into her thigh. Fran nodded in encouragement as Maxwell entered her and began to gently rock his hips, completely overwhelmed by how hot and slick she felt around him. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her, her tongue meeting his almost immediately. He felt her buck her hips to meet his movements. Licking his fingers, he reached between them to stroke her clit, making her gasp.

It was like every nerve in Fran's body was on fire. She couldn't believe that it was Maxwell making her feel this way. The way he touched her was exquisite, but the love she felt in those touches was almost foreign. He wasn't her first, but no man had ever seemed to care for her so wholly before.

Fran pushed him over onto his back without breaking their contact. She was on top now, grinning wickedly down at him. Her hands roamed over his chest, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on his skin. He looked up at her in awe. She had never been more beautiful to him than in this moment. Her skin was damp and flushed pink, and her hair was messed up and going in all directions. But she looked _happy, _and that was all Maxwell had ever wanted for her. Of course, he had always hoped that he would be the one to make her happy, though he couldn't even express that to himself, let alone to her.

Fran rose and fell around him, circling her hips in a way that made him forget his own name. Her breath came in short bursts as she felt the first waves of an orgasm ripple through her, and she reached for Maxwell's hand, moving it between her legs. He took her not-so-subtle hint and stroked her clit with two fingers. She moaned his name as she came, the tightening of her walls around Maxwell bringing him closer to his own release. He flipped them over once more as she came down, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

"Fran," Maxwell grunted roughly as he came, releasing inside of her. He collapsed on top of her as he caught his breath. Fran ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead before he rolled onto his side. She snuggled into him, her chest against his, and sighed in contentment.

"I've never been so happy to be stood up," she whispered into his neck. "I had such a lovely time with you tonight." She bit her bottom lip, hesitant to go on. "But, um… Well, tomorrow everything will be back to normal, and uh, I won't tell anyone about this." Maxwell frowned. Did she regret what they'd just done? Was she ashamed?

"Do you _want _everything to go back to normal?" he asked.

"Don't you?"

Maxwell considered her while he searched for the right words. She looked up at him with those big eyes again, and suddenly his answer was clear.

"I really don't." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her fondly.

Fran felt a huge weight lift off of her chest, replaced by a swell of affection for the wonderful man lying beside her. She kissed him then, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.


End file.
